Stalked: Interlude
by kukrae
Summary: Spoilers: Stalked. We didn’t see anything that happened after White’s call to Olivia. Here’s a possibility....


Title: Stalked: Interlude  
  
Author: kukrae  
  
Disclaimer: Simply put, Dick Wolf's, not mine.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Stalked  
  
Feedback: kukrae03@netscape.net  
  
Author's Notes: We didn't see anything that happened after White's call to Olivia. Here's a possibility....  
  
************************  
  
Putting the phone down, Olivia takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Running the conversation through her head, she knows what she needs to do but debates for a few minutes. Resigned, she takes another deep breath, opens her eyes and looks down at the phone and dials a memorized number.  
  
In Queens, a groggy voice answers the phone, "Stabler."  
  
"Elliot, he just called."  
  
"He who, 'Livia?"  
  
"Richard White."  
  
Elliot is now wide awake and sits straight up in shock. "God dammit, Olivia! Are you alright? I'm on my way over...."  
  
"No. El...," Olivia starts to say, but is instantly interrupted.  
  
"Yes, dammit. This has gone on long enough. Right now you have three options. One, your butt is in this house in one hour. Two, we call Cragen and have a protection detail assigned. Or, three, I'm at your door within 45 minutes. Your choice."  
  
Only soft breathing can be heard through the phone.  
  
"Liv?"  
  
"I won't put Kathy and the kids in danger, Elliot. See you here in 45. Use the back underground entrance as I think White's watching my place. And, we need to make plans."  
  
"Plans? Plans for what?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I told White I'd meet him alone at seven tomorrow morning in the Ramble."  
  
Elliot's voice takes on that low, menacing pitch that frightens even the most hardened of criminals that face him in the interrogation room.  
  
"You did what? Never mind...I'll be there in 45."  
  
Elliot hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath as he wipes his fingers over his eyes to rub away the remaining sleep. Feeling the covers move, he turns to see his wife look at him with a wide-awake gaze. Realizing that she's heard the entire conversation and that she already knows his intentions, he says, "Kathy...."  
  
"Go Elliot. It's not like you'll stop and listen to me anyhow."  
  
"Kathy, that's not fair. What do you want me to do? This bastard has his sights set on my partner. He's just called her in the middle of the night and..."  
  
"Let her take your suggestion and call the Captain. You aren't responsible for her 24/7, Elliot."  
  
Looking at her in complete exasperation, he growls out, "The hell I'm not! I *am* responsible for her, just as she is for me. I don't have time for this right now, Kath...go back to sleep."  
  
He leans over to kiss her, but she turns her head and the kiss lands on her cheek. Feeling frustrated and angry all at once, Elliot grabs a t-shirt and jeans and gets dressed. Taking a duffle bag from the closet, he throws in a change of clothes and grabs a suit to hang in the car.  
  
Walking back to the closet he reaches up to the top shelf, opens the lockbox and removes the Glock sitting inside. Reaching for the magazine he shoves it home and chambers a round. As he holsters it he turns and picks up the duffle, walks to the dresser to grab his badge and heads out the door without a backwards glance.  
  
*****************  
  
After placing a call to the precinct to run a trace of White's incoming call, Olivia had gone into the bathroom to wash the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Knowing that when Elliot walks through the front door she will instantly be dealing with a *very* overprotective partner who more than likely will be radiating anger from all pores, Olivia walks back through the still darkened apartment to the kitchen to turn on the coffeemaker. They're both going to need the fresh caffeine.  
  
A small smile escapes as she does have to admit that even though an Elliot in such a mode was more irritating than normal, it was also reassuring to have his concern. Not too many people in her life had ever exhibited such concern for her. Not that she couldn't take care of herself...they both knew she could. But, if she was totally honest with herself, there were times when a small portion of her subconscious would poke her and remind her that she really wouldn't mind a hug from those brawny arms every once in awhile.  
  
Shaking her head at her internal musing, a full smile breaks free as she pulls down two coffee mugs from the cabinet and sets them on the counter. The coffeemaker was about ready to go off and Elliot should be there anytime.  
  
******************  
  
Thinking it wise to stay as much out of sight as possible, Elliot parks almost three blocks away and walks in the shadows towards Olivia's building. Eyes always on the move watching the parked cars, he sees no one lurking. But, not wanting to take a chance, he follows Olivia's advice and cuts through the underground parking area and enters through that entrance. Still looking around, he buzzes through to Olivia's apartment.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's me, Olivia."  
  
The door latch buzzes as the catch releases. Taking one more glance around him, Elliot steps through the door and makes sure it closes securely after him. After taking the elevator to her floor, he walks to her front door, knocking softly to alert her. He steps back as he hears the deadbolt unlatch.  
  
"Hey," says Olivia while handing him a cup of coffee as he drops his bag by the door.  
  
"Oh, thank you. Ambrosia of the gods. Are you okay?" he asks while looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Needless to say, sleep is in short supply. Elliot, you really didn't need to come over. Please tell me Kathy isn't that upset about this."  
  
"Um, let's just agree not to discuss her right now, please?"  
  
"Elliot..."  
  
"'Livia, please. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. Well, while waiting for you, I called the stationhouse and the sergeant ran a back trace on the last call to my phone. Elliot, the call originated from a pay phone less than a block west of here."  
  
"Considering that it is just midnight, I think you need to tell me about the conversation quickly before we wake up Cragen. Speaking of the station, would you feel better staying here or going in and sleeping in the crib?"  
  
"Here, Elliot. After all, my overprotective partner has now arrived," she says with a grin on her face.  
  
After grabbing her coffee mug and refilling Elliot's, Olivia quickly recaps her conversation with Richard White. The further into the recitation she gets, the more upset she can see Elliot is becoming. Bracing for the worst, she seats herself on the couch and points for him to sit down also.  
  
"God, Olivia...why did you agree to meet him?"  
  
"Why? You know why. I want this bastard off the streets and this is a way to do it." Her anger getting the best of her, Olivia gets up off the couch to pace.  
  
"But at what cost? You? No way!"  
  
"Elliot, we are *not* doing this. You back me, I back you. That's the way it is and it's our job. I'm not one of your daughters to be protected and you know that."  
  
Elliot lets out a sigh, "I know...."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"White has such a hard-on for you that I'm worried, okay? You're so concerned about everyone else that you aren't thinking about yourself. And, to be honest, Olivia, that scares me more than taking him on myself. We both know there have been times that you don't wait for me."  
  
Olivia sits back down next to Elliot on the couch, placing her hand on his forearm and squeezing gently. "Why do you think I called you, you big lug...? I need my partner at my back on this and I know it. Finish your coffee and we'll call Cragen."  
  
Elliot finishes off the last of his coffee, takes both empty mugs to the kitchen sink and rinses them out. Turning back to the living room he sees Olivia smirking at him.  
  
What?"  
  
"Are you this well-trained at home?"  
  
"Stop it..."  
  
"Hey, I'm only asking because I've seen the green things growing in the mug sitting on your desk at the office, and seeing you wash that out means that you *are* trainable. Now, if we could only teach Munch to *make* the coffee." Olivia grins again and turns to pick up the phone to place the call to Cragen. Pointing him towards the sleeping alcove, Elliot heads over to pick up the portable to be on the line, too.  
  
"Captain? It's Olivia. I'm sorry to wake you, but a little over an hour ago, Richard White called my home...."  
  
Twenty minutes later, they both hang up. "I'll call Munch and Cassidy from my cell," says Elliot. "You call Jeffries." Arrangements are eventually in place for everyone to meet at the precinct at 4:30AM to prep.  
  
After hanging up their phones, they both sink back into the couch and glance at each other.  
  
Looking at the clock, Olivia sees that it is now almost 1AM and the adrenaline rush from the original call has now totally worn off.  
  
With a plan now in place, she sighs, leans her head back on the couch and closes her eyes.  
  
"Olivia...go to bed."  
  
"I'm just resting my eyes, Elliot. I won't sleep."  
  
"Well, then go to bed so you can rest them in a horizontal position, will ya? Besides, this isn't the world's largest couch so it'll be pretty crowded with both of us out here."  
  
Turning her head and raising an eyebrow, she looks at him and says, "Think you're funny, don't you?"  
  
Elliot pushes himself up from the couch and says, "Yeah, I'm hysterical. Look, I'm gonna wash up a little, you're going to set the alarm for 3:45 and then we're both going to get some shut eye."  
  
"I just had coffee, Elliot...no way will I sleep."  
  
"'Livia...."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going." Elliot smirks and turns to walk to the bathroom.  
  
Returning to the living room ten minutes later, the first thing that Elliot notices is that Olivia hasn't moved to the bed. Looking down at her, he sees that her eyes are closed and her breathing is deep and steady. Brow furrowed in thought, he makes his decision and turns to go behind the room screen. Spotting a small travel alarm clock on the shelf above her bed, he sets it for the correct time, grabs a pillow off the bed and returns to the couch.  
  
Knowing he should just move to the side chair, but too tired to obey that inner missive, he places the pillow at the other end of the couch and the clock on the side table. Sitting down he pulls the pillow across his lap and turns to his partner. Reaching out a hand he gently runs a knuckle down her cheek.  
  
"Liv...," he says quietly.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"C'mere." With that he places his hand behind her neck and gently tugs to persuade her to move.  
  
Slowly her body tips sideways and he guides her so her head lands gently on the pillow. Her subconscious taking over, her legs lift up onto the couch and she shifts into a comfortable position.  
  
Reaching behind him, Elliot pulls the afghan from the back of the couch and gently drapes it over her body. Now feeling warm and safe, Olivia turns over in her sleep, which buries her face in his stomach. "El...," she whispers in her sleep, her left arm moving under the afghan to fit around his waist between his back and the couch. Her body totally relaxes at this point and he feels it shift to a solid weight as she tumbles into a deep, contented sleep.  
  
Grinning softly, Elliot looks down at his partner. Almost of its own accord, his hand reaches down to brush the hair off her cheek. He continues to stroke his hand through her hair, soothing the both of them.  
  
Ignoring the distraction of feeling her warm breath on his stomach through the t-shirt, he props his feet up on the coffee table, gets comfortable and glances at the clock.  
  
Satisfied that all is well and his partner safe for the time being, Elliot leans his head back on the couch and closes his eyes.  
  
No way in hell will he allow anything to happen to her in the morning.... He'll have her back, just like she said.  
  
*End* 


End file.
